Talk:Scabs
To do After airing #Add an image. #Update the lead. #Ensure the credits here match the episode. #Write a short plot synopsis (<500 words). #Import the wikipedia version of the article if available. #Copy edit the wikipedia version. Second pass #Start an appearances subarticle. #Break down the episode into scenes and record time codes for reference. #Write a list of characters in the episode. #Match the character list to the credits or list them as uncredited. #Write a summary of the episode's plot(<1500 words). #Write a list of first appearances for the episode. #Write a list of deceased characters for the episode. Cast #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all new cast articles have an image. #Ensure all starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. Characters #Ensure all new characters have an article. #Ensure all new character articles have an image. #Ensure all starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. Crew #Ensure all new crew members have an article. #Ensure all new crew articles have an image. #Ensure all crew articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. Season #Put the episode image into the episode table on the season article. #Update the episode table with the episode synopsis. #Update the season article to list the cast of the episode. #Update the season article to list the crew of the episode. Reception #Read some reviews of the episode and add them to the see also section. #Summarize the reviews in a reception section. #Find out the Nielsen ratings / network ratings figures for this episode. Illustration #Check youtube and upload videos relating to this episode. #Check for promotional images relating to this episode and add them to a gallery. #Add images to the plot summary (~5). Recap #Start a recap subarticle. #Write a detailed recap of the episode. #Illustrate the recap with images of each scene. Trascript #Transcribe the episode. --Opark 77 17:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Done Basics #Write a lead section with key details.--Opark 77 (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) #Add an infobox.--Opark 77 (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) #Make sure the article is categorized.--Opark 77 (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) #Add external links - official site, IMDb, wikipedia.--Opark 77 (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC)